Fox McClean And The Case Of The Kidnapped Heroes
by YOSHIKIRB
Summary: When Mario, Peach and Link are kidnapped by the forces of evil, it's up to Fox McClean and Kirby of the Smashers' Academy to save the day! It's a mystery full of action, suspense, and snacks! Written by me & amazing brother. Has nothing to do with C Diet
1. The criminal crime

Fox McClean and the Case of the Kidnapped Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, SSBB, the characters, or ravioli depicted in this story. And I know that this isn't Fox's real name! (But just for clarification, it is pronounced Muh-clean.)

**1**

Once upon a time, in a temple far away, Mario and Princess Peach went on a picnic. They were just settling down to eat, when a green knight came jumping down from the roof.

"Halt!" he said. "Why have you come to this place?"

"Oh, we were invited to a picnic here! Are you the host?" Peach asked.

"No. I am Link, and I'm watching over this castle. You must leave."

"Mama mia," said Mario. "You've-a got to be kidding me! We just want to eat our ravioli lunch. Can't-a we stay?"

"I'm afraid not. We're on double guard today, watching out for any possible enemies. And I don't have my sword, so I'm not taking any chances."

Suddenly, a giant cage fell out of the sky and trapped Mario, Peach, and Link.

"Great galloping Goombas! What's going on?" Peach screamed.

"Don't-a worry!" Mario said. "I'll-a just break the cage with my super fireballs!" Mario shot a fireball at the cage. But, it reflected back and hit Link in the head.

"Ouch! How does a plumber shoot fireballs anyway?" Link asked as he rubbed his head.

"With-a my hands!"

"Guys," said Peach, "this is foolish. We've got to get out of here, so we need to work together. That usually works in TV shows."

"Okay," Mario said. "Here's-a what we're-a going to do. Link, you're-a going to fire an arrow, while I shoot out a fireball. They'll combine, and then the cage will explode."

"Great idea!" Link took out his bow and released an arrow. Mario shot out a fireball. And they exploded! Unfortunately, the explosion was puny enough not to destroy the cage, that would have been too easy. It did, however manage to knock out those inside of the cage.

A couple of hours later, word of the incident reached the Smasher's Agency located in Delfino Plaza.

"Look, I don't care that the city needs to be cleaned," Luigi, the secretary, was telling the mayor on the phone, "We fight crime, not slime." He hung up the phone. "Hmm…" he said to himself, "That could be our new slogan!"

Just then, the Ice Climbers burst through the front doors. "Luigi!" Popo said.

"We," said Nana.

"Just," said Popo.

"Heard," said Nana.

"Awful," said Popo.

"News!" said Nana.

"Guys, we already told you, you need to stay at least 200 feet away from the property at all times. You guys are just too annoying for us to handle. Especially after the time you froze Meta Knight." Luigi pushed a red button, and the Ice Climbers were dropped into a pothole in the floor.

"Whee!" they cried.

Then, Yoshi wandered in. "Hi, Luigi! I was just walking by and wanted to say, sorry about your brother. He always fed and petted me, and I hope you all rescue him."

"Huh, what?"

Yoshi looked surprised. "You didn't hear? Mario, Peach, and some green person were kidnapped from the Temple today!"

"What's that?" Falco walked out of his office. His blue feathers were combed back and he looked as smug as always. "You don't say? I think that this is a job for the Agency. Don't even call it in, Luigi. I'll see to it personally."

"Well, that's nice, Falco," Luigi admitted. "But since it's so personal to me, I'd rather have Fox do the job. He's never failed a mission before in his life, and you… well… the thing with Young Link…"

"I told him that milk was rotten, but he didn't listen! It's not my fault that he was hospitalized!"

"Even so," said a smooth voice, "Failure is failure." Fox McClean walked into the lobby. "Hello, Yoshi. I see you're orange today."

"Yep! Pineapple does weird things to my complexion. I'm going to go eat a melon." He left the building.

"Fox," Falco growled, "May I remind you that you don't even have a partner? You can't possibly pull this off alone!"

"I'll find someone to take Pikachu's spot. Just wait."

"Wait!" Luigi exclaimed. "I've got a genius idea! You can both do the job! That way, two of our most brilliant minds would be on the case."

"Hold on, Luigi," Falco told him. "I think that a secretary shouldn't tell us what to do. Let me think… Wait, I've got it! We'll both try and find Mario!"

"Mama mia," Luigi sighed.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Fox agreed. _For me, that is._

"Then let's go!" Falco said as he sprinted out the door. "We'll find him first, Foxy!"

"I'll find a partner and get right on that, Luigi," Fox assured. He walked back into his office.

The Ice Climbers were back when Luigi turned around. "That was fun! Do it again!"

"Good grief." Luigi rolled his eyes.


	2. Analysis of the evidence

Fox McLean and the Case of the Kidnapped Heroes

**2**

Kirby Puffball was sitting in the Agency Training Facility. Today was his first day out of class, and he had heard that he was getting a partner. He was very nervous. He had not been at the top of the Agency's training class, but he hoped he would get a good partner, and not someone like Toon Link, the moron who had sat next to Kirby and goofed off the entire class.

As he was pondering this, Kirby noticed the door to the room opening. Fox McLean entered. "Hello there… Kirby, is it?"

"HI!" Kirby had trouble containing himself sometimes.

"Uh…" Fox seemed to hesitate, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry."

"So," said Fox, "My name is Fox, and I'll be working with you now."

"Oh my!" Kirby gasped. "I thought you were partnered with Pikachu! What happened to him?"

Fox grimaced. "Let's not talk about that right now. What we need to talk about is our case. I know it's your first day, but an important case just came in."

"Wow, on the first day?"

"Yes, and we're competing with Falco and whatever partner he's on right now. So, we need to stay sharp."

Kirby giggled. Falco's partners seemed to all have unfortunate things happen to them. He was constantly replacing them.

"No giggling," Fox said sternly. "We don't giggle here, we chuckle."

"My mistake."

"What are your skills, Pinky?"

"Uh, I'm Kirby, but my talents mostly involve turning into indestructible objects, jumping, eating, and inhaling things."

"Inhaling things? Like…"

"I can inhale people and copy their abilities." Kirby was very talented at eating, and he learned of his copying ability when he accidentally swallowed Toon Link during a class training exercise.

"That's interesting. But this case won't involve those things. It's a simple kidnapping mission; so let's move out! Mario, Peach, and Link depend on us!"

"Oh my goodness, this sounds simply awful!" Kirby said.

Fox sighed. "We're going to have to have a conversation about how we say things around here."

After a quick flight, Fox and Kirby arrived at the Temple. The indentation where the cage had been was still there, and that's where they started looking.

"Kirby, observations?" Fox asked him.

Kirby picked up some food from the ground, chewed it, and swallowed. "Well, there's some ravioli on the ground, and the coldness of it would lead me to believe that the abduction occurred three days ago."

"That's good thinking, but we knew that already. Plus, you don't get to eat all the evidence. Anything else?"

"Well…" Kirby looked around. "There's a muffin over there, maybe it saw something!"

"What?" Fox looked around and saw a Goomba scurrying around. "Oh, yes. Excuse me, Goomba?"

"EEEEEEK! Don't step on me!" The Goomba screeched. "I'll tell you anything!"

"Well, that's convenient and time saving," Kirby noted.

"Who kidnapped Mario?" Fox asked.

"Bowser. And I think that he took him to New Pork City. You'll need an access code to get in Bowser's hideout; it's 1, 2, 3, Open Sesame."

"Wow, are the witnesses always this cooperative?" Kirby asked.

"No… this is a little odd," Fox muttered. "Even for a Goomba, that was too easy."

"I don't want you to step on me like the pigeon did."

"Ah, Falco's been here!" Fox said. "I guess he softened him up."

"Let's go, Fox!" Kirby said. "My observations tell me that there are motion sensor bombs all over the place!"

Fox looked around. "I guess there are. Good thinking, Pinky."

"It's Kirby."

Fox and Kirby boarded the Arwing, and they took off for New Pork City. The Goomba watched them fly away.

"Heh heh," it said. "Things are going just as Lord Bowser said… Ooh! Ravioli!"

Kirby had left a piece of the ravioli lying on the ground. The Goomba walked over and picked it up. Underneath, a Bob-omb got up and blew up. The explosion caused alarms to trigger in all of the motion sensor bombs.

"Oh, phooey,"

Fox and Kirby, after arriving at New Pork City, made their way to Bowser's base. The access code gave them entrance, and they went inside. A Koopa charged towards them, but Fox picked it up and threw it into all the other guards, knocking them all out.

"This sure is easy," Kirby said.

"Too easy."

Suddenly, a sack fell from the ceiling. There was a note attached. It said, "HA HA HA! Catch me if you can, puny agents. Sincerely, Bowser."

Kirby opened the bag, and Falco emerged. "Ha, my reflector finally ripped open the…" he saw Kirby holding the bag open. "…bag. Darn it."

"Falco," Fox said, "What's going on?"

"They took my partner hostage and abandoned the base! I have no idea where they could have taken Zelda, or Sheik, Zeldeik, whatever."

"Oooh!" Kirby said. "I ate her one time! Needed a little more salt."

"Okay… Fox, who is this?"

"Falco, this is Kirby. Kirby, this is Falco."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Falco! I've always been a huge fan of the agency, and I love hearing the funny stories of you failing missions. Remember the one where you accidentally rescued an empty box instead of Snake, and then you squashed him with a Landmaster?"

"Yes. Remember the one where the cute little pink thing got thrown out of a window?"

"No, I don't… oh wait, did that happen to Jigglypuff?"

"No, but it's about to happen to you!"

Kirby shut his mouth.

"Anyway," said Fox, "is there anything you might have heard about Bowser's plans?"

"Well, no, but he and Ganondorf took Zeldeik, so I figure that he's working something big. That's two princesses that he's kidnapped."

"Any idea where they went?"

"I think they said something about going to find someplace hot, so maybe they went to Norfair. And they said something about rigging a place to blow."

"Yeah, that was the Temple," Kirby said. "That was a lot of motion sensor bombs."

"That's odd," Falco said thoughtfully. "I thought that they had mentioned Gooey Bombs."

"Like that thing over there?" Kirby asked, pointing.

Fox and Falco looked behind them. "Yep," said Fox, "that Gooey Bomb looks about ready to blow. Good observation, Pinky."

"It's Kirby, and shouldn't we, I don't know, run for the hills?"

"Nah," Falco said. "One Gooey Bomb will just mess up the paint in here. They'd need millions to take this whole place down."

"Uh, like the ones in all the boxes, and in the air conditioner, and in the walls, and in the toilets?"

"How did you notice all that? We've only been here five minutes," said Fox.

"I can see the wallpaper peeling over there, it's really hot, meaning the AC isn't working, and I ate a box. Then I went to the bathroom because it tasted funky."

"Oh." Falco looked impressed. "Nice going!"

"That's interesting, all right." Fox nodded. " But I think that we should leave now. Let's dive out the door."

"Why not just run?" Kirby asked.

"It's more dramatic to dive out the door while an explosion erupts right behind you," Falco told him.

So, they leapt out the door.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, two little boys were practicing their attacking.

"PK Thunder!" Ness said. A pathetic little ball of electricity fizzled out of his hands and then dissipated right away.

"PK Fire!" said Lucas. A puny flame shot out of his hands and left a small burn mark on the building. "Beat that, Ness!" he bragged.

Ness began concentrating. "P…K… FIRE!" A small flame shot out at the building. Then the entire thing exploded in a gigantic ball of fire, destroying half the city.

Ness and Lucas were blasted into the sky, and landed on the other side of town. "Wow," said Ness. "I'm super powerful! PK STAR STORM!"

Nothing happened, but the yelling did attract the attention of some police officers.

"What are you boys doing?" one of them asked.

"We're practicing attacks. We just made that building explode!" said Ness.

The New Pork Police arrested them for arson.


	3. Bowser and his maid's castle

Fox McLean and the Case of the Kidnapped Heroes

**3**

Norfair was a very volcanic area. Lava covered everything in sight as the Arwing touched down on a suspended platform.

The three of them hopped out. "Ugh," said Falco. "I think those things are only built for two."

"Never mind that," Kirby said. "We have to find Bowser and Ganondorf! Where could they be?"

"Hmm," Fox pondered. Then, he pointed towards a large castle. "How about that huge castle that says 'BOWSER'S CASTLE' in big red letters?"

"Ohhh, uh… sure!" Kirby said embarrassedly. "I was just testing you!"

"I'm the teacher here, Pinky."

"Kirby."

"Don't smart off to me."

"Okay."

The three agents approached the castle. A Hammer Bro. stood at the gate.

"Halt!" he yelled as they approached. "Who goes there?"

"Uh, we're your… uh, milkmen?" Kirby guessed.

"We don't drink milk."

"Uh… pizza men?"

"Bowser's allergic to pasta."

"Uh… uh… we're here to rescue the prisoners."

"Hmm," the HB looked at a list. "We don't have anyone on the Rescuer List except Mario, and he's inside. We're supposed to stop him, but Bowser never said anything about animals and puffballs. So, I guess we don't have to stop you. Go on in!"

As they walked through the gate, Falco turned to Fox. "Does this seem too easy?"

"Yes, it does."

They walked down a hallway. Paintings and pictures of Bowser covered every wall. They were walking on a Bowser carpet. The entire ceiling was a giant Bowser mural.

"Hmm, I think this castle must belong to… Princess Peach!" Kirby determined.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"The paintings around here are displayed in a very ladylike way."

"Ah, Pinky, good point," Fox complimented. "But, if you'll look to your right, you'll see that there is a doorway that says Maid's room. Bowser probably had the maid arrange the castle, meaning he isn't too attached to it. Therefore, I deduce that the entire place is either not his or else rigged to explode."

"Wow…" Kirby said in awe. "You're a genius."

"Oh brother," Falco said in disdain. "Let's keep our eyes ahead. Look! The hallway branches into two. We'll have to split up to cover all areas."

"Great. Falco, you go to the left. Me and Pinky will head right."

"Don't you always go left?"

"My name's Kirby…" Kirby muttered.

"I usually do, but I'm being new and creative this time." Fox and Kirby set off down the right hallway.

Falco had walked for several minutes without seeing any obstacles or enemies. A door was coming up at the end of the hallway. "Hmm," he said to himself. "This is oddly easy."

Just then, his foot tripped an invisible wire in the floor. A wall of spikes suddenly descended behind him and began slowly moving towards him.

Falco sprinted towards the door. He was almost there, when he heard a cry for help. A cage carrying Zelda dropped down farther back in the hall. At the same time, the walls on either side of Falco began to close in.

"Oh, come on! What more could happen?" he said in frustration. As he said it, elevator music began to play.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Zelda shrieked. "MY ONE WEAKNESS! Falco, save me!"

Falco raced back to the cage and smashed the lock with a powerful kick. Zelda leaped out.

"Thank you! Now… Transform!" She spun and turned into Sheik. She shot needles at the speakers, and the elevator music stopped. "Let's go!"

They raced back down the hallway. The walls were closing too fast, however.

"Zel--Sheik!" Falco corrected himself. "We're not going to make it!"

"Poof!" She said. They both vanished, and reappeared right next to the door.

"You could do that all along? Why didn't you just teleport out of the cage?"

"Oh…" she said slowly. "That would have been helpful, I guess." They went through the door, then gasped at what they saw.

"Hello, fool. I didn't expect to see you here," Wolf said. "I'll enjoy picking my teeth with your feathers."

"Ooh," Kirby moaned. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that spicy Mexican food on the Arwing!"

"I warned you about this. That stuff is really hot."

"My mistake."

Fox and Kirby had been walking down the hallway and were still passing many pictures of Bowser.

"So, Mr. Fox, I've got a question."

"Shoot, Pinky."

"Does everything on your missions always inevitably explode?"

"Well, you see…"

However, Kirby did not see, as he took a step and tripped an invisible tripwire. Goombas and Koopas began falling out of the ceiling, and they charged at the agents.

Fox pulled out his blaster to buy them some time. "Hey, Kirby!" he shouted as a well-aimed laser knocked out a Goomba going for his head. "I could use some help."

"Ooh, I could use some help." Kirby was turning red. "This stuff gets even hotter after it gets in your stomach. I don't think I can hold it!"

Fox dived out of the way, and Kirby opened his mouth, releasing a storm of flames that filled the entire hallway and knocked out every single one of Bowser's troops.

Fox looked up and whistled. "Wow, Pinky. You've got guts."

The flames died down and Kirby burped. "Yeah, and with the stuff I eat, I'm always thankful for them. But that's still not my name."

They continued walking, and soon reached a huge wooden door. Kirby moved to open it.

"Wait," Fox halted him. "It's too easy…" He examined the doorknob. "Just as I suspected, the door is wired to blow if we try to open it." He turned and walked away from it.

Kirby scampered to keep up. "So, are we going to ignore the door completely? Don't we need to get in?"

Fox turned and shot his blaster at the door. The explosives detonated.

"See?" Fox asked. "You gotta think in this job."

They walked in the door. The room they entered was dark, but when they were completely inside, the door snapped shut and the lights turned on.

Bowser and Ganondorf dropped from the ceiling in front of them. "Hey!" Ganondorf said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to save our friends!" Kirby said. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, attacking members of the Smashers' Agency, and just for being evil!"

Bowser laughed. "Har har! Well, your friends are here…" He pointed with his huge arm to a huge cage containing Mario, Peach, and Link. All three were unconscious inside it. "But you weren't supposed to come here!"

"It was quite simple to find your castle."

"Yes, Fox, we know that, but you were supposed to go left, down the other hallway! We were expecting Falco to show up. We would be able to beat him easily since he's all alone." Bowser scratched his head. "I guess we could still defeat you! RRRAAAA!"

Bowser shot flames from his mouth directly at the two agents. Kirby quickly turned to stone to protect himself, but Fox took out his reflector and pushed the flames back at the villains.

"Darn it, you moron!" Ganondorf shouted, jumping out of the fire. "We can't beat them like that!" He pulled back his fist, and began charging up a punch.

Fox tried to get out of the way, but he was too busy reflecting Bowser's flames. Kirby jumped out of the flames and opened his mouth. He inhaled Ganondorf and then spit him out. As he did, red hair and eyebrows appeared on his head.

"Haha! I have _eyebrows_ now! Take this! Uhhhhhhaw!" He used Ganondorf's famous Warlock Punch to knock Ganondorf for a loop.

Meanwhile, Bowser's flames were growing weaker. He stopped breathing fire, and slashed Fox with his claws. Fox tumbled into Kirby.

"Fox! Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Fox muttered, getting up. "I didn't have enough time to dodge that."

"How about this?" Bowser jumped up and then crashed down on top of the agents. Ganondorf also arrived back at the fight after recovering from Kirby's attack.

"Pinky," Fox said weakly, "We may be in serious trouble here. My leg's hurt."

"Oh, dear!" Kirby said. "I may have something in my belly that can help." He reached inside his mouth and began pulling things out.

"Home run bat… Fan… Jelly beans, ooh! I'll put those back. Warp Star… Mr. Saturn… Ah! A Team Healer!" Kirby handed it to Fox, who was healed immediately.

"Ah! That's much better!" Fox said, getting back on his feet. "Hey, got anything else in there?"

"Hmm… I've got a big glowing ball… I've got some cake…"

Bowser and Ganondorf began to charge up powerful attacks.

"Wait, use the big glowing ball! It's probably a Smash Ball!" Fox told him.

"Let's go!" Ganondorf shouted. "RRRRAAAA!"

"RRRRROAAAARR!" The two villains ran at them.

Kirby pulled out the Smash Ball. "Here goes!" He squeezed it until it shattered. "WHOA!"

Kirby began glowing. Suddenly, a huge cooking pot appeared out of nowhere, and Bowser, Ganondorf, and all the items Kirby had pulled out of his stomach were pulled inside.

"Cooking time!" Kirby began to stir the pot.

"Ow! This stuff is hot!" Bowser complained. "And I breathe fire!"

Kirby continued stirring and cooking. Finally, he said, "Mmm! Perfect!" He opened the lid, and Ganondorf and Bowser fell out, unconscious.

"We did it!" Kirby said, striking a victory pose.

"Great job, kid!" Fox said proudly. "Now, let's free these heroes and go help Falco!"

"Hooray!" cheered Peach and Link.

"Mama mia, I'm the winner!" yelled Mario.

"Mario, sometimes your brain amazes me," Peach said, shaking her head.

"Woohoo!"


	4. The Somewhat shocking conclusion

Fox McLean and the Case of the Kidnapped Heroes

**4**

Meanwhile, Falco and Zelda were in the middle of a heated battle. Despite being two-on-one, Wolf was managing to dominate both of them.

"Give it up, agents!" Wolf called as he blasted them with his laser. "I'm more than a match for you all. Fox would have been much more of a challenge, but he obviously went down the wrong hallway."

Zelda jumped and weaved through the lasers, constantly transforming into Sheik and then back again. Falco was reflecting as many of the blasts he could back at Wolf, but his reflector was wearing out.

"We're in trouble, princess!" Falco told her as his reflector died completely. "This would be a great time for something good to happen!"

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared in the middle of the room. The fight abruptly stopped as all three fighters lunged for it. However, Falco pushed Wolf out of the way, allowing Zelda, now Sheik, to break it.

"Quick, while you're close!" Falco yelled. "Finish him!"

Wolf was helpless to get out of the way in time. "AAAAARRRRGH!" he howled, his claws protecting his face.

"ARROW… OF… LIGHT!" Sheik screamed. She took out a bow, loaded it with an arrow, and fired. She missed. The arrow hit the wall and wiggled pointlessly.

"Oops," she said. Wolf began to laugh. Falco just stood in disbelief.

"HOW could you miss? He was three feet away!" He yelled at her.

"I'm used to shooting at giant beasts!" she defended, transforming back into Zelda. "I'm not actually that great of a shot with a bow; that's what Link does!"

"As fascinating as this is," Wolf said, pushing a button on his eyepiece, "I'm afraid that this is the end for you!"

A cage dropped over the two agents. "Now that you're completely helpless, I'll tell you my plan!" he said.

"I was wondering about that," Zelda said.

"Well, I don't really have much of a plan, to be honest," Wolf began. "I just got bored, so I decided to take out my two greatest enemies, Fox and Falco."

"To bait you into coming here, I teamed up with Bowser and Ganondorf to kidnap Mario and Link. Peach was an extra prize, as was Zelda, when we captured her at New Pork City. I bribed a Goomba to mention Norfair while Falco was in his bag, and then he went and pointed Fox in the right direction."

"Then you arrived here, and my plan was to battle Fox here while you were eliminated by Bowser and Ganondorf. But you took the wrong halls. So, I'll just wait for Fox to figure this out and come rescue you, which by my calculations should be…"

The door burst open, and Fox, Kirby, Mario, Link and Peach burst into the room. "Give up… Wolf?" Fox asked in surprise.

"Exactly," said Wolf as another cage dropped down and trapped Mario, Link and Peach.

"Mama mia…" Mario groaned. "Not again…"

"Don't worry, Fox!" Kirby said optimistically. "We can take him!"

"I'm not so sure," Wolf said. He quickly pulled out his laser and shot blasts at Kirby. Fox leaped into the path of the gun and took all the blasts. He collapsed to the floor, and was immediately caged by Wolf.

"Uh oh…" Kirby said as Bowser and Ganondorf also came into the room, surrounding him.

Meanwhile, in another part of Norfair, the Ice Climbers were exploring. "Wow!" said Popo. "I didn't know it was so hot here. We shouldn't have worn these parkas."

"We can do it!" Nana said. "We should just freeze the lava!"

They began pulling out Freezies and began hurling them into the lava. The lava froze, but immediately was thawed out by other lava.

"This isn't working," Popo said. "Let's throw bombs!"

"No, Popo!" Nana protested, but it was too late. Popo dumped dozens of Bob-ombs into the lava at the same time. The resulting explosion formed a tidal wave of lava, coming right at them.

"Oh dear!" Nana said. "We've got to get to a capsule! I think I saw one right over…"

Popo had already climbed inside and locked the door.

"POPO!" Nana screamed.

Alarms began blaring all over Wolf/Bowser/Ganondorf's castle. All the agents and villains began looking nervously around.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Peach asked.

"It's the lavalarms!" Bowser cried. "A wave of lava must be coming! And there's no way we can get out in time to avoid it!"

"Wait," Falco said. "Lavalarms? That's what you called them?"

"Well," Wolf said, "We didn't think we would ever need them."

"This-a looks like-a the end for us!" Mario cried, running in circles around his cage.

Everyone followed suit, except for Fox, who was unconscious, and Kirby, who looked thoughtful.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Zelda cried mid-transformation.

"Yes, you are!" Link yelled to her. "I love you, princess!"

There was a silence. "Awkward…" said Ganondorf.

"I've got an idea, everybody!" Kirby said. "It should save all of us!"

"Well, do it fast," said Wolf, checking his eyepiece. "Because the wave is almost here!"

The tidal wave of lava hit the castle, disintegrating it instantly. Nothing was left of the structure except for some bricks and rocks. However, one of the rocks began to move.

Kirby popped out of his stone form. "Whew! We're safe! Wait, where is everybody?"

"We're in here, you idiot!" Ganondorf yelled from Kirby's belly. "Let us out now!"

"Oh yeah." Kirby let out a huge belch. All of the characters came spewing out from Kirby's mouth. The cages were all gone. Fox was completely healed, due to the large amount of Maxim Tomato juice in Kirby's stomach.

"Well," said Wolf, shaking gunk out of his fur, "I guess I owe you guys some thanks. I'm sorry I tried to brutally kill you all."

"That's quite all right," Fox said. "Just another day's work for us agents."

"Yep, all is forgiven," said Link. "I don't really feel like fighting now that we're all covered in Kirby's… juices."

"I do! DIE, AGENTS!" roared Bowser. Mario pushed him off a cliff. "AAAAHHHH! Stupid plumber!" he yelled as he fell.

"Well," said Ganondorf, "All seems to have ended well."

"Not quite…" Fox said

Several days later, Kirby visited his old classroom where he had learned all about becoming an agent. It seemed quieter than before, but that was probably because Toon Link had tried smarting off to the new recruits, and Ganondorf and Wolf had taped his mouth shut. Fox and Falco agreed that both of them would someday become excellent agents.

After saying hi to all his old classmates, Kirby headed to the Agency locker room. Fox was in there getting ready for a mission.

"Whoa!" Kirby said in surprise. "Do we have another mission already?"

"No, I do." Fox said, frowning at Kirby. "Why would you be coming?"

"I'm your partner!"

"No, Pikachu's my partner," Fox said. "We just split up for a few days training the new agents."

"So… that was all training and I'm not your partner at all?" Kirby said sadly. "I thought we were friends!"

"Of course we're friends. And we still work together. Our teams may get to partner up sometimes. We just aren't partners."

"Yay!" Kirby spun around and cheered. "But… so, who is my partner?"

"Whomever Pikachu was training with."

Just then, Pikachu came into the room, followed by an angel. "Hey, guys!" Pikachu said cutely. "This is Pit. I think you two were in class together?"

"Oh yeah!" Pit said. "Hi Kirby! I'm glad we're going to be partners!"

"Hi!" Kirby turned towards Fox. "This might be fun!"

"No, you know what's really fun?" Pikachu asked with a glint in his eyes. "Falco has to train that new foreign exchange student, Marth. He can't speak a word of English!"

They all laughed. "Who's Zelda training?" Kirby asked.

"She seems to have gotten stuck between transformations," said Pit, "so she's getting medical treatment."

Just then, Luigi came into the room. "Guys, you've got a mission! There seem to be two children who have broken out of jail in New Pork City! Go knock them back in!"

"Agents, let's go!" Fox ordered. The four agents set out on a new adventure, together.

THE END

Epilouge:

Deep in the bowels of Norfair…

A hand broke the surface of the lava. A girl stepped out onto a platform, where her brother stood waiting.

"Revenge…" she said, walking slowly towards him. "Revenge…"

"Now, Nana," Popo said nervously, "just think of all the pain I've been in since you were swept away by that lava!"

Nana stopped and posed thoughtfully. "Hmm…" she said slowly. "That is a good point."

Popo extended his arms. "So we should just forget about the past and move on, agreed?"

Nana smiled. "Yes, Popo. We should. Just one thing, though."

"Anything, sweet Nana."

She threw him into the lava. "Whaaaa!" he cried as he disappeared beneath the surface.

"Hooray!" cheered Olimar. "What a happy ending!"

She threw him into the lava too. Not because he had done anything wrong, of course. Just because he existed.

And they all lived happily ever after for a few days. Then things got messy. Er.


End file.
